Not Sherry's Christmas
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Sherry had always spent her Christmas looking at people through the cold window of her laboratory. But Haibara Ai wouldn't spend her Christmas behind the cold window now that the modern age Holmes 'abducts' her from the group to teach her the real joy of Christmas. ConanxAi and slight GinxSherry. Full summary inside.


**Author: **lil'chrome-chan

**Pairing: **ConanxAi and slight GinxSherry

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Summary: **Sherry had always spent her Christmas looking at people through the cold window of her laboratory. But Haibara Ai wouldn't spend her Christmas behind the cold window now that the modern age Holmes 'abducts' her from the group to teach her the real joy of Christmas. But for Haibara Ai to actually enjoy something without complain? It would be a very difficult task. ConanxAi and slight GinxSherry

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is my first DC fic so spare me if it's not that good! Constructive critics are accepted, just don't flame me! DX

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan. Aoyama Gosho does!

* * *

Through the cold window of her lab, Sherry looked outside.

It was snowing.

She had heard Vermouth saying something about Christmas Eve and guessed that today is the day, since many of her lab assistants took a day off on this day and she had to work alone.

She put the test tube back into the rack and brought her hands together to keep herself warm. White fog began to form as she breathed. She looked outside the window and found many people walking together and smiled under the falling snow. Why are people excited over this kind of event? Isn't it only another way of people to gain money?

She sighed. She could never understand those people.

As she began to space out, she didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to her. Suddenly, she felt something warm and found a wool jacket around her. She looked at the person who gave it to her and find it no one other than Gin.

The silver-haired man looked at her as he light up his cigarette.

"Don't get distracted, Sherry. You know you need to finish this drug by the end of the year."

Slightly nodding, she looked outside one last time before she closed the curtains.

* * *

_**Not Sherry's Christmas**_

* * *

Ai put her palm over her mouth and yawned.

The shrunken detective looked boringly at the girl walking beside him and sweatdropped. She did this a lot lately. She would yawn numerous times when they walk together and would find an opportunity to sleep whenever they're inside the car.

Working overnight for the antidote… That must be the reason behind her drowsiness.

"Oi, Haibara. I think you should take a rest from working on the antidote. Can't you see for yourself that you're getting more tired each day?" Conan suggested.

Instead of considering his nice suggestion, she smirked. Yeah, that annoying smirk.

"_Ara, _tantei-san is worried. But it's nothing you should be worrying about since I'm already used to it. I did this too when I was still working on APTX. Sleeping late, I mean."

"It was because they forced you to it, right?" Conan rolled his eyes at her. "No one is pushing you here so you should take it easy. I can always take the temporary antidote if I really need one, can't I?" he grinned.

Ai's half-lidded eyes glared at him, "It is exactly to prevent you from taking any more of those temporary antidotes that I work overnight to make the permanent one. Are you thick or something?" she scoffed, turning away from him, hands on hips.

"Come on, Haibara. Taking one or two more won't kill—"

"Are you seriously saying that, Kudo-kun?" her eyes glaring daggers at him.

Conan blinked and sweated, already sensing the dangerous aura enveloping the shrunken chemist.

She took a step towards him and her gaze bored deeply into him, "I have said this before and I will say it _again. _Taking more of it will build immune in your body that would prevent the drug from functioning and it will eventually become a useless piece of pill. Not to mention there is a chance for you to die if consuming too much of it. How many times do I have to repeat it so that you could _understand _it, huh?" she babbled long enough for his ears to go numb.

Ai crossed her arms and scowled. _'He never learned!' _she mentally scoffed.

"Oh, crap!" she heard the boy cursed.

"What?" she asked in monotone.

"I think we're lost." He said.

She began looking around them and realized that Hakase was nowhere in sight. The two of them were lost in the sea of crowds. She sighed. This is exactly why she never liked to visit public places on important day like Christmas. Getting lost is just to be expected, huh?

"There's no helping it. I guess I'll call Hakase, then." She said as she retrieved her phone from her pocket but was prevented by Conan. She looked up at him and saw him grin.

"What now?" she sounded annoyed.

She saw him turn off his phone and did the same to hers.

"Kudo-kun?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Spend the Christmas Eve with me?" he grinned at his own request.

Ai's lips formed a smirk, "Hee? The thing with your girlfriend isn't going very well so you want to use me as a stress relief?" she said playfully.

"Leave me alone." He rolled his eyes and she giggled.

She intertwined her fingers behind her and closed her eyes as she took a step forward, "There's no other choice. It seems like I will have to accompany this lonely detective on Christmas Eve."

At that, Conan grinned.

He pulled her wrist and dragged her with him until they stopped at a certain café. Ai knew this place. She used to see this place from the window of her lab and it's especially crowded on Christmas Eve.

This place… she used to just be able to see it from afar.

Is it only a coincidence that the shrunken detective brought her here?

Considering the possibilities, she guessed that he knew about this already –maybe from the FBI– and brought her here on purpose. He's good at it. Surprising her with how much he had learned about the BO without her knowledge and all.

"_Ara, _how nice of you to bring me to such a nice place." She commented sarcastically.

"At least sound a little happier." He rolled his eyes.

"_Hai, hai…_" she muttered as she entered the café, followed by him.

Inside the café, Conan noticed that Ai had been doing nothing but looking outside the window. Occasionally, she would take a sip of her coffee, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"What are you thinking?"

"Did you look at the menu?"

"Yeah? What's with that?"

"Look, they're increasing the price especially for today and tomorrow." She pointed at a section of Christmas special packets in the menu.

"Of course they are. It's Christmas Eve today and Christmas tomorrow." He said as if he was explaining to a chimpanzee.

She closed her eyes and put her cup back on the table, "To make it short, they're using this event to make more money. Either Christmas Eve or Christmas is only an excuse to increase price, nothing more." She commented.

"You should seriously consider changing your way of thinking, Haibara." Conan deadpanned.

"And you're being stupid to willingly become one of their victims, Kudo-kun. You know that this café is probably the best out of all in increasing their menu's price, yet you come either way."

"Dammit, Haibara. Paying a little more than usual just for one or two days wouldn't hurt! And I especially come here because they say that this is the best café in the town so that you would quit being so gloomy throughout the day!"

"Then you picked the wrong choice. And I'm not particularly gloomy!"

"You are! I know that it's difficult to stay in good mood when you're very tired."

Ai stayed silent and scowled as she sipped her coffee again.

"…Sorry." Her voice was low but it was enough to reach his ears. At first, he couldn't believe that _the _Haibara Ai just apologize to him but grinned afterwards.

"No problem! Just promise me that you'll enjoy the Christmas Eve."

That innocent grin was enough to form a thin smile on her lips. She chuckled, "_Hai, hai._"

"Oh! By the way, I got you a Christmas present." He said as he retrieved the gift box from his pocket.

"What? Wait a minute I didn't prepare anything for you."

He laughed, "What's that? You don't really need to give me anything." He handed her the red box tied with golden ribbon and showed her a grin. A faint blush spread across her cheek but she quickly shook it off and accepted the present.

"Thank you…" she muttered.

A smirk formed on her lips when an idea appeared in her head, "_Nee, _Kudo-kun. I got you a present too." She said.

"Wow, really? Didn't you say that you didn't prepare anything?"

"I got it just now."

"You're weird." He laughed.

"Close your eyes."

"What? That sounds too suspicious coming from you."

"Do you want it or not?" she scowled.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled one last time before he closed his eyes.

Ai put the gift box on the table and slid off her seat before she went to Conan's seat and planted a quick peck on his cheek which he quickly responded by opening his eyes, wide, and his mouth gaped like a goldfish. His reaction made her laugh. She should have taken a picture or two of his reaction.

"…Haibara!" he shouted, face red in both annoyance and embarrassment.

Ai continued laughing.

"Aaah! Conan-kun, Haibara-san, there you are!" Mitsuhiko called.

"Conan-kun got a kiss from Ai-chan!"

Shocked beyond word, Conan continued gaping, unable to come up with any favorable excuses. As Hakase told them that they're going home, Conan joined the group and was attacked by flood of questions from Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Ai just silently laughed at him as they walk.

When they were about to exit the café, Ai turned around, looking at the cold window once again. It was as if she could see a figure sitting there, looking outside with loneliness in her eyes. The next second, she found nothing there.

The strawberry blonde chuckled and went back to the group,

"Bye-bye, Sherry." She muttered.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


End file.
